


Slither

by NekoMida



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Monsterfucking, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: Cut off the head of a wolf, it can still bite. Cut off the head of a hydra...





	Slither

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).

Heads were everywhere. Tongues licking at him, tail whipping back and forth across the dirt, the scent riding high as fangs sunk into his clothes, ripping him apart. Acid burned his skin, causing him to grunt in pain. The metal arm was on the ground, torn off by the multitudes of mouths that cascaded on him. What a mess he’d truly gotten into, as claws smashed him into the ground, ripping and tearing at his body.

Shooting the head off the first time had caused it to double. Shooting it again had caused more heads to grow, with twelve angry heads sprouted from the same neck. He was bounced back and forth between them as tongues invaded every ounce of dignity Bucky had left, screaming as they inserted themselves into his ass and mouth, ripping at his hair, licking at his wounds with pain following. 

His screams did little to pacify the monster, especially as welts formed on his body from the acid saliva, unable to fight back with his single arm. Struggling was futile, and when it placed him on the ground once again, he swallowed, trying to crawl away as something large prodded at his ass, slimy and wet. A raw scream tore from his throat as the monster shoved itself inside of him, muscles tensing up as he felt the blood flow from his torn anus.

It fucked him until daylight broke, the squelch of its spend sounding heavily in the cave, Bucky’s broken body on the damp floor as the hydra slithered back into the recesses of darkness, hiding once again in the depth. The welts and the bruising would heal, with time, but his body was so heavy that Bucky could barely lift his head. Slowly, he’d crawl towards the ripped off metal arm, wincing at the pain from within, the chill of slime running down his buttocks.

If he moved fast enough, he could get away. If not, then he’d be a toy for a monster once again.


End file.
